familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman
These are my research notes on preparing a list of the 7 generations of descendants of Captain Benjamin Chapman upto the time of the 1880 US Census. Background Benjamin Chapman was a captain in the armies of Cromwell that fought in the English Civil War. He was awared with the estate of Killua Castle in Ireland. One line of his family were barons of Killua Castle. One very prominent descendant here was T.E. Lawrence, AKA Lawrence of Arabia. But his second son, Thomas Chapman (1649-1687), immigrated to New England and started a great posterity there. Several of these descendants fought against the British in the American Revolutionary War. Legends and Myths It had been rumored that Johnny Appleseed (Chapman) was of this American family line, but that is not true. He is a descendant of early New England immigrant Edward Chapman. Killua Castle - Westmeath County, Ireland Killua Castle is the ancestral home of the Chapman Family who were granted the lands around Killua in 1667 as payment for services during the Cromwellian invasion of Ireland. The Chapman Family can count many distinguished members of both the Irish and British Parliaments among its members and has important historical connections with Sir Walter Raleigh and Lawrence of Arabia, who was the illegitimate son of Thomas Chapman of South Hill (near Delvin). The original castle/house at Killua was probably demolished when the present edifice was constructed c.1780 by Sir Benjamin Chapman. It is believed that the renowned architect Thomas Cooley (1740-1784) may have been responsible for the design of the new classical residence at Killua, c.1780. Killua Castle was originally the property of the Knights Hospitalliers of St. John before its confiscation of Sir Oliver Cromwell in the English Civil Wars. 200 Meters from the castle is the Raleigh Obelisk - The obelisk marks the position where Sir Walter Raleigh planted some of the first potatoes that he imported to Ireland in the early 1600s. Antoine Parmentier who promoted the cultivation of potatoes for human consumption and the Spanish conquistadores who first imported them from South America. The obelisk erected by Sir Thomas Chapman in 1810, marks the Raleigh contribution to Ireland in providing stable nourishment to the farming/working class land tenants and is the supposed spot where the first potatoes were planted. * Building of Ireland * Killua Castle * http://reocities.com/Athens/delphi/7661/FOOT15.html * - 2009-Oct-31 : Irish Times reports update on Killua Castle, which has quite the local reputation as a haunted house. * - TE Lawrence Studies Website - Much family history here. If anyone can remember or have records of Counciller Alfred Chapman in the early 1900's, I would greatly be in your debt if you have any information regarding his family and his father. Thank you. John Chapman, repaint@email.com, USA Early Chapman Family History This family appears to have been of ancient extraction and to have long resided in and near the town of Hinckley, Leicestershire, England. The first Chapmans to remove to Ireland (in the days of the Irish Rebellion), were two brothers, John and William Chapman. They were supported by Sir Walter Raleigh (who was their cousin maternal-german and early resident of Killua Castle) in procuring a sizeable tract of land in the County of Kerry. After the fall of their patron, the Chapmans were olbiged to sell the property for a noteworthy sum of 26,400 pounds to the first Earl of Cork. John died 8 years after that alienation and William died twelve years after that. William was survived by the one son, Captain Benjamin Chapman. * Walter Raleigh * 1st Earl of Cork Barons of Killia # Sir Benjamin Chapman (d1810) - 1st Chapman Baronet ( BChapman, WChapman, BChapman1) - a practicing Barrister in 1768. He was awarded the honorary degree of Doctor of Law (LL.D.) by Dublin University. # Sir Thomas Chapman (1756-1837) - 2nd Chapman Baronet - Brother of 1st Baronet, # Montagu Lowther Chapman (1808-1853) - 3rd Chapman Baronet - Member of Parliament for Westmeath Co, Ireland (1830-1841), Sheriff of Westmeath Co (1841), Died at Sea near Australia. No issue. # Sir Benjamin James Chapman (1810-1888) - 4th Chapman Baronet - Brother of 3rd Baronet, He was a practising Barrister in 1835. Member of Parliament (M.P.) for County Westmeath between 1841 and 1847. # Sir Montagu Richard Chapman (1853-1907) - 5th Chapman Baronet - He gained the rank of Captain in the service of the 9th Battalion, Rifle Brigade (Militia). He held the office of Sheriff of County Westmeath in 1889. # Sir Benjamin Rupert Chapman (1865-1914) - 6th Chapman Baronet - brother of Montagu, but no issue. title passes to nephew. # Thomas R.T. Chapman (1846-1919) - 7th Chapman Baronet - A B * Blanchard, Mervin S, Pvt (1824-1847) - ( SBlanchard, TBlanchard, MChapman, TChapman3, TChapman2, TChapman1, BChapman, BChapman1) - a Private in the Mormon Battalion. He died during their famous march with the Sick Detachment in Pueblo CO. C * Chapman, John, Capt (1718-1765) - (Son of TChapmanII) sea captain that died in Surinam in 1765 - m. Jemima Stone * Chapman, Mary Ann (1872-1973) - ( WChapman2, WChapman1, BChapman, TChapman4, TChapman3, TChapman2, TChapman1, BChapman, BChapman1) - Arizona Mormon Pioneer lived to age 101. * Chapman, Throope (1734-1794) - (Father of Benjamin) - Co-Founder of Reedsboro VT and Veteran of the 1st Conn. Reg in French-Indian Wars Campaign of 1757. * Chapman, Welcome (1805-1893) - (Son of Benjamin) - Mormon pioneer, Salt Lake Stake President * Chapman, William (1811-1889) - ( son of 2nd Chapman Baronet) - High Sheriff of Westmouth County in Ireland. (Research - Inlaws were Large famous Vansittart Family of Shottesbrook Park. See 1800 U.K. Census.) L * T.E. Lawrence (1888-1935) AKA: Lawrence of Arabia]] - illegitimate son of 7th Baron Killea. The Tighe Family are in Hartstown Clonmellon for many generations and most likely are the Descendants of the the above named....Contact tighemarian1@gmail.com 6th Generation GEN# Family - America Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #6001 Benjamin Chapman (1741-1843) Sybil Amidon 5001 .. Did not convert to Mormon Church - His son Welcome Chapman Converted to Mormonism and Welcome's son Benjamin Isaac Chapman Died in Nauvoo IL GEN# Family of William Chapman - Killua Castle Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #6801 Caroline Margaret Chapman (1851-1920) Montagu Chapman (#6813) 5203 none Married her cousin - the 5th Chapman Baronet of Killua Castle. When she died in 1920 it led to breakup of family estate at Killua Castle and end of the Chapman baronacy. #6802 Major William Eden Chapman (1844-1870) 5203 none Office in 15th Hussars - Died at age 25 - never married #6803 Thomas Robert Tighe Chapman (1846-1919) AKA: Thomas Robert Lawrence 7th Chapman Baronet of Killua Castle 1) Boyd 2) Lawrence 5203 77001-77014 T.E. Lawrence Line Sir Thomas adopted the surname of his unmarried partner. Passed name to all children. Justice of the Peace (J.P.) for County Westmeath. Title of Baronet became extinct when he died. #6804 Francis Vansittart Chapman (1850-1915) 5203 none RES: South Hill, Delvin, Westmeath, Ireland (1913) High Sheriff of County Westmeath in 1891. He held the office of Justice of the Peace (J.P.) for County Westmeath. He held the office of Deputy Lieutenant (D.L.) of County Westmeath. He died unmarried. GEN# Family of Benjamin James Chapman - Killua Castle Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #6811 Dora Marguerite Chapman (1850-1921) 5202 .. #6812 Maria Chapman (1852-1898) 5202 ? Possible Duplication of Dora No verification #6813 Sir Montagu Richard Chapman (1853-1907) 5th Baronet of Killua Castle Caroline Chapman (#6801) 5202 none Married to Cousin - #6801 above. Died without children. #6814 Sir Benjamin Rupert Chapman (1865-1914) 6th Baronet of Killua Castle 5202 none No known marriage or descendants 7th Generation GEN# Family - Manti, Utah Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #70001 Welcome Chapman (1805-1893) Susan Amelia Risley 6001 .. 1st President of Manti Stake - LDS Church. Wife of de Risley Family Royal Lineage/ GEN# Family - Westmeath, Ireland Spouse Parent Children Comments RES NFS #77001 Mabel Cecile Chapman (b1881) ? 6803-1 .. #77002 Evan Jane Louisa Chapman (b1874) ? 6803-1 .. #77003 Rose Isabel Chapman (b1878) ? 6803-1 .. #77004 Florence Lina Chapman (b1880) ? 6803-1 .. #77011 Montague Robert Lawrence (1885-1971) wife 6803-2 .. physician and medical missionary to China #77012 Lt.Col. Thomas Edward Lawrence (1888-1935) AKA: Lawrence of Arabia 6803-2 None Never Married #77013 William George Lawrence (1889-1915) 6803-2 none Died in First World War Never Married #77014 Frank Helier Lawrence (1893-1915) 6803-2 none Died in First World War Never Married #77014 Arnold Walter Lawrence (1900-1991) Barbara Thompson 6803-2 .. Archealogist and Art Historian Featherstone Family At Killua Castle was also the Fetherstonhaugh Family, a well-to-do family that included a Maj-Gen Richard Featherstonhaugh, who was a prominent figure in the Boer Wars, and possibly a major influence for younger generation of Chapman's to do military service. The Featherstonhaugh's intermarry with the Chapmans. References * Wikipedia - Benjamin Chapman * http://yagitani.jpn.cx/tel/tpc_en11.htm - The Family Tree of T.E. Lawrence * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chapman_Baronets - Chapman Baronets of Killua Castle * http://thepeerage.com/p21789.htm#i217889 - Peerage Listings for Capt Benjamin Chapman Notable Descendants See Wikipedia Links: * E. Lawrence ("Lawrence of Arabia") - illegitimate son of Sir Thomas Chapman, 7th Baronet * Welcome Chapman - LDS Church Leader in Manti Utah. Category:Descendancy lists Benjamin